heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.18 - Interview with Dr. Grey
The Daily Planet, being one of the most respected news institutions in the world, has a modern office in downtown Metropolis. The newsroom and bullpen are chaotic arenas of mayhem with reporters running to and fro with "The Big Story" and "Just This One Thing." Jean Grey is led by a receptionist through the hall, which would be considered highly professional looking if not for the mayhem and the floor covered with paper. She's led to a small conference room that would give normal folks reprieve, but probably does only a little bit to help out telepaths. Clark Kent is 5 minutes late. Then 10 minutes late. Certainly, the Daily Planet has a better rep than the more tabloid-esque Daily Bugle. Dressed in a smart pantsuit so as to maintain a modicum of her own professionalism, Jean follows along behind the receptionist into the conference room. It's true. The small room doesn't really make a big difference to the woman. She still needs her shields fixed pretty firmly in place -- perhaps moreso in this building than she would in others, given the chaos. As it is, she can't help but pick up on the 'headlines'... both from the paper's standpoint and that of others'. After 15 minutes, the door cracks open and a worried looking Clark Kent peeks his head into the room. "I'm. . .uh. . .I'm really sorry to keep you waiting Miss Grey." He comes all the way into the room now, carrying a pen and a yellow pad of paper that is supposedly some sort of legal pad, although no lawyers he's ever seen actually use them. Clark reaches his hand across the table to shake Jean's hand, "Don't get up, please. My name is Clark Kent, I'm the one who email-well, you know that. I am-Thank you for coming." Jean gives the reporter a lopsided smile and reaches out to accept his hand lightly. "Mr. Kent," she says in greeting. "A pleasure to meet you." Her grip is light but strong, professional and confident. She settles back in her chair as he tries to settle himself. "Busy day, I expect." "Yeah," Clark says with a exhaled chuckle and a smile. And then he just sort of sits there awkwardly and stares. "Oh, right." He sits down across the table from her and puts his pad down flat. "As we discussed, I wanted to do a piece on some of the things you're working on related to genes. With all of the stuff in the news about mutants, genetic research is a real hot topic for our readers and it seemed, to my bos..." Clark stops as a young, dark haired woman walks by the window. A moment later he starts in again. "My boss, Perry White, that it might be good to get some information about current research into the Planet." Jean watches the brunette go by, glancing to the awkward man as he resumes. She puts a polite smile on her face, but his schoolboyishness is amusing in a man who's said to be one of the Planet's best. It makes the telepath wonder, somewhat, but she doesn't give voice to it. "I can only imagine," she says, nodding to his words. What with the destruction of the Mutant Action Center on Staten Island, not to mention several other incidents of late, she knows just how much mutant affairs and 'gene research' is beginning to fire up the news media. "I don't know exactly what I can tell you -- a lot of the specifics of my work bore the average person, I've found -- but shoot. I'll answer as well as I can." Clark nods at her and straightens his glasses before reading his pen in his hand, "Well, specifically, I wanted to ask you about your latest research. As I understand it, you've been applying for grants for a new project. I figured if you were able to get some publicity for it, you'd stand a good shot of getting interest. But, the details have--" He chuckles nervously "--They've been hard to come by." Jean's brows rise faintly at that. She chuckles. "I see," she says, mind working quickly to compose a 'safe' answer to that question. "I have to admit, the type of research I do isn't the sexiest. Generally, I'm looking at the causal relationship behind gene mutation, however. Look at it this way: Some natural genetic mutations leave us with terrible diseases such as cancer or lupus. Others, such as the discovery of the regenerative capabilities non-embryonic stem cells, bring us remarkable cures -- or, at least hope for cures. Still others cause normal people to manifest remarkable abilities that are as diverse as the individuals who possess them. I'm just trying to find out why." Clark nods, but reddens a bit in a blush as she refers to her research not being the sexiest. "Is this what epi-genetics are, then? Things that turn on and turn off the genes? How would you gauge your progress thus far?" Jean considers that for a moment. "Sort of, yes," she nods. "Broadly, certainly. We know, for instance, that environmental factors play a big part in genetic expression -- which genes get turned on and which don't, but that doesn't necessarily change a person's basic DNA. Which can explain, for instance, why if you have two genetically equal organisms raised in different environments, they can display markedly different behaviours and appearances." Her lopsided smile returns. "Broadly, then epigenetics is effectively the study of nature versus nurture. And, certainly, there's a definite epigenetic factor in the manifestation of certain genetic traits. So, some of my research certainly covers that." She leans back, her fingers lacing across her torso, elbows on the arms of her chair. "But, my studies are a little more granular than that, since I'm looking more specifically at the causes of actual DNA changes -- the causes, essentially, behind the spontaneous manifestation of a mutate DNA pattern or the appearance of the x-gene in one generation when the antecedent generations don't manifest anything of the sort." And, yes. Okay. There was probably a lot of geekspeak there she'll need to simplify. She knows that. "Put most simply, I want to know why a child becomes a mutant when his parents and grandparents don't show any trace of mutantcy whatsoever." Clark nods as she speaks and scrawls down notes at a very fast speed. "And what have you found thus far? Do you have any hypoth--" The pair are interrupted as a young, redhaired gentleman enters. "Mr. Kent, I have those photos from New Orleans for y--Oh, sorry." Jimmy Olsen winces as he sees Clark is in a meeting. "That's okay, Jimmy. You can leave them on my desk and we'll talk about them at lunch," Clark says as he smiles to his friend. Jimmy nods quickly and disappears as fast as he entered. "So," Clark says, turning back to Jean. "Do you have any hypothoses?" Again, the telepath pauses to consider her answer, glancing to his pad as he writes. "Several, many of them unprovable. I suspect environmental factors, which is something I certainly want to test for. However, it's also entirely possible that what we're seeing is a natural genetic progression." She chuckles softly, "I had a mentor, once, that said 'Usually evolution is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward.' I'm trying to find out why." Clark makes no effort to hide what he's writing. Essentially it's pretty much shorthand dictation of what she mentions. There doesn't seem to be any biases or anything of that nature. "There are some who feel that the rise in the mutant gene has been the result of atomic testing. Have you run into any information regarding that?" "Not specifically," Jean says, now. "Insofar as there's no greater percentage of mutants or metahumans born in higher-radiation areas than low, at least. Truthfully, though, it's as valid a hypothesis as anything else. It's also a very difficult one to prove, since it requires not only the tracking of radiological test and detonation sites around the world, but also dissemination patterns through the biosphere and the socio-economic spheres. And that assumes a purely terrestrial basis for atomic sources. We can't discount cosmic sources, either -- solar flares, cosmic rays, and a variety of other effects." "Cosmic sources?" Clark's trepidation might come off a bit odd. He stops writing and looks at Jean behind his coke-bottle glasses, and may appear to look at Jean like she's crazy. In truth, cosmic radiation and hurting people is something he's worried about for quite some time. "Can you go into that a bit, please?" The last thing Jean is going to say is 'aliens did it'. Not only would it destroy her credibility, she's also not sure she believes it. Sure, there are aliens out there. She's met them. Hell, they help sell legitimate newspapers in the city, nevermind the gossip rags. "Perhaps astrophysical is a better description than cosmic," she suggests, smiling at the reporter. "Not all sources of radiation on Earth is produced locally. Some of it comes from cosmic sources such as the sun and other stellar phenomena. I'm not an astrophysicist, however, and so can't speak with any authority on the subject. All I can do is speculate, like anyone else." Clark looks as if the answer causes him some bewilderment. For all of the mutants with wonderful powers who help humanity, there are scores of others whose mutancy does not work out well for them. Those afraid of their appearance have it far better than those who are caused pain or death by the gene. Clark gathers his composure and nods, "Would you like to share what spe--" He stops as that same brunette walks across in front of the window again. "Would you like to share what things you would do with the funding you're asking for?" Jean watches the reporter's reaction, gauging it carefully. The brunette walks by again and the redhead's brow rises lightly. Wow. Kent's seriously smitten, isn't he? Of course, the telepath is all too keenly aware of the pain visible mutants suffer, emotionally and physically, at the hands of the rest of society. It's one of the reasons she conducts the research she does. "Most of my work will deal with tracking specific genetic markers in an effort to determine whether or not they may presage actual manifestation of the x-gene. I believe we are now seeing the beginnings of another stage of human evolution -- though, not of a superior species, as some would have you believe. Mutants, metahumans, and the rest of humanity are all, at their core, still possessed of virtually all the same DNA. There is less than a 1000th of a percentage difference between a person possessed of the x-gene or other metagenic abilities and one without. All I'm trying to do is understand how it all works." Clark nods soberly as he finishes writing on the pad before looking up at her, his eyes looking odd behind his glasses. "Well, I think that's what I need to write the story, Miss Grey. I want to really thank you for your time, and again I'm sorry I was late. Things were really crazy this morning." What with a mad scientist conjuring up a dinosaur and all. "Is there anything you'd like to ask me, ma'am?" Jean smiles at that. "Think nothing of it," she says as to his lateness. As for questions... "I don't suppose I can get a peek at the article before you release it, may I?" she asks. She leans forward now, green eyes meeting his gaze. "I'll be honest, Mr. Kent: off the record, as much as I very much want the funding I need to continue my research, I don't want it at the expense of the mutant community." Her expression is serious and direct. "Since the success of the Hero Registration Act, there's been an increased push to reintroduce a new Mutant Registration Bill to the House. However, no more than a month ago, innocent people in New York City -- both mutants and not -- were killed because weaponized robots were sent by a foreign power, onto American soil, to blow them to hell... and our government has done nothing about it." She shakes her head. "Any other time American citizens have been killed on American soil in attacks by foreign powers our country has gone to war. But because the targets were mutants, no one's lifted a finger to help them." She gives a wry smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "My biggest fear, Mr. Kent, is that someone will take my research and turn it into a genetic or, worse, eugenic screening program so that they can 'weed out' mutants before they're ever born. Granted, such a fear sounds apocalyptic, perhaps even in the realm of a conspiracy theorist, and I can assure you that I'm actually generally hopeful such a thing will never come to pass. But, the danger is there. There's a very clear reason why the mutant population of this country doesn't trust the government or the scientific research industrial complex. And I really don't blame them. I also don't want to add to those fears. At all." Frankly, it'd make her a target for both radical pro-mutant and anti-mutant factions. While she can take care of herself in such matters, she doesn't want to have to. And she sure as hell doesn't want to see anyone else endangered as a result. Clark slides the notes over to Jean so she can see. "I'll be happy to send you a copy before I send it to be published. Really, it's going to be an informative piece." His mood darkens as she talks about her fears. "You don't feel that the superheroes in this country will and would defend mutants?" Jean holds up her hands, palms up, in a gesture that suggests she really doesn't know the answer to that question. "I think some would," she says, giving a mild shrug. "I think others wouldn't. It depends, largely, on the type of threat they think mutants may be. Frankly, I know there are several mutants who are registered heroes, even if only via their code names. But, I'll bet you dollars to donuts that, were you to review the Hero registry, you'd find a disproportionately small number of registered heroes are, in fact, mutants. Most mutants I've spoken to are extremely reticent to register in any form with a bureaucratic system they believe may turn on them. Can you really blame them, Mr. Kent? I can't." She glances at his proffered pad, skimming it over and nodding to it. "I'll look forward to seeing your final draft. You have my email address." Again, she leans back, smiling at him. "Frankly, though, Mr. Kent, if you really want a big story to follow up: find out what sort of official response the attack on Staten Island has produced in our government and whether or not there's complicency there. There may not be. It could simply be that no one knows how to respond, and so there simply hasn't been adequate response until now. But I know that's not the feeling in Mutant Town. I do have connections there. Can't be in my line of work and not have some connection to the mutant community, however peripheral." Yeah. Peripheral. Right. Moving on. "I have very rarely seen a reporter want to take on the 'Mutant Issue' in print. Of course, that may, in fact, be a publisher's reticence, and not a reporter's, but even so. Mutant research is a highly contentious field of study, I can assure you." Clark nods somberly as she speaks, finding it hard to disagree with her. He does, however, attempt to mitigate. "I know it's difficult for mutant heroes, but there have been cases like Colossus, who is a member of the Justice League. He's been open about being a mutant. But your point is well taken." Clark sighs, "I've tried to talk to the government. They're not talking." The outside edges of Jean's eyes crinkle as she smiles, though its a tight smile that, when coupled with her dry laugh, indicates she's not surprised. "Colossus is a remarkable man, a remarkable hero, to be sure. I have tremendous respect for the Justice League and its members. But Colossus is one of a very few brave souls willing to be quite so open." She shrugs, now. "I don't know what the answer is, Mr. Kent. I'm not even sure I can properly phrase the question, which is no doubt part of the problem, but I do know we are standing at a cross-roads as a society -- as a species, even. I don't think our best chance for survival lays in limiting our genetic diversity." "I would tend to agree. And I think, on a long enough timeline, things will work out. But, that does nothing to help those who are struggling with the here and now, Miss Grey." Clark exhales sadly, before looking back up at her. "If I have questions as I'm writing, may I contact you?" Jean nods. This time, her smile is genuine. "Absolutely," she says warmly, now. "Oh. And, incidentally, when you're writing your copy, please make sure you use my title 'Doctor'. It lends a little more credibility when I'm dealing with potential granting boards." Her green eyes sparkle. Clark chuckles goofily and nods before realizing he may have been offensive throughout the entirety of the interview, "Of course, Dr. Grey. I'm sorry, I meant not disrespect." Jean chuckles in response. "It's alright, Mr. Kent. I don't actually mind. It's more important on paper -- or when I'm facing a room full of politicians and investors -- than in general conversation." Clark seems relieved, "Well, I'll be sure to add it in there, Dr. Grey. Would you like me to see you out, or do you know how to get out of here? Either way, watch out for flying binders. They get tossed a lot." Jean laughs lightly, eyes sparkling as she does. "I'll be sure to duck. If you're busy, Mr. Kent, I can certainly find my way out. Otherwise, I'm always happy for the escort." "I'd be happy to walk you out," Clark says as he opens the door for her. The brunette from earlier walks by, raising an eyebrow at Clark, but saying nothing. Jean gives the brunette a professional nod, adjusting the strap on her purse on her shoulder as she goes. "Thank you," she smiles to her companion. Not, mind, that it's really a far walk. "Thank you for the opportunity to speak with you, Mr. Kent. If there's anything else I can do, please let me know." Clark looks from the brunette to Jean and nods awkwardly. "Sure thing, Miss Dr. Grey." He leads Jean down the hallway, and into the elevator. Category:Log